My Best Friend's Hot
by LileyLover4Eva
Summary: Lilly has a crush on her best friend Miley . What will happen if Miley finds out? Inspired by the song by The Dollyrots WARNING: Slash Couple ALERT! If you don't like gay people, don't read it.
1. Lesbian Crush

I have always been alone in this world, with no place to fit in. I mean I do have friends, but will they accept m if they found out? Probably not since, they are the in crowd. I guess it is better to keep it a secret.

"Why did you call me here?" Oliver asked lying on the bed next to me.

"There's something I've been trying to tell you forever. But somehow where I ever I get to saying it, Miley barges in."

"Okay, just say it." Oliver swallowed hard. I knew what he was thinking, but that's not it.

"I am in love with Miley." I blurted out before I could think about if it was okay to tell him.

"Ok." He said looking at me in a weird way. I sat down next to him.

"What if she finds out?" I murmured.

"I'm not sure what will happen."

Oliver nervously eyed the birth control pills sitting on my black dresser.

"Yeah, um... Those. My mom doesn't know that I'm a lesbian. And like the rest of the world, thinks we're together."

"Oh."

I saw his eyes linger to the breast pocket of my blouse. I knew what he was looking at, not my boobs! My hand also found its way to there.

"Yes." I said putting my hand on the familiar red envelope.

All of my friends are the school sluts. They dress is short shorts and extra mini skirts, not to mention tops that so too much cleavage. Good thing what I'm wearing fits in with what those sluts wear. I decided to wear my white with pale green and blue, long-sleeved, collared, buttoned down shirt. You know, it looks like a man's shirt was taken and tailored to fit a girl. I decided not to bother buttoning it up, so I put me pale green cami underneath it (the one that shows a LOT of cleavage). I paired my tops with an extra mini, jean mini skirt and my green converse… I may be a lesbian, but I'm a hot lesbian.

"What would you do if your friends found out you were a lesbian?" Oliver asked while we walked to school.

"I'm not sure, go crawl under a rock." I replied half as a statement, half as a question.

"That's not cool." Oliver said teasingly.

"They'll probably think it's so gross and think I'm so kind of disease."

"You're over reacting."

"No. I'm not. You know what they did to Jhonny Grogan when he came out."

Poor Jhonny, They were SO mean to him. Sierra put fake love letters in his locker from the most popular guy in the school (Miley's boyfriend), Jake Ryan. And when he thought, Jake liked him. Sierra, Emma, Sanford, Mandy, and Brenna made fun of him. He got SO upset that he switched schools.

"Oh, yeah." Oliver murmured sadly. "How can I forget Jhonny was one of my best friends?"

"Exactly, what do you think they would do to me if I came out?"

"I don't want to know."

I grabbed Oliver's hand. We were only two blocks from the school, this is were all the buses drive by. And since people think, Oliver and I are a couple (EWWWW!) we always hold hands when we get this close.

"How do feel about being my cover?" I asked trying to change the subject."

"Fine. You've been my best friend since we were four. I would do anything for you."

"Do you think it's weird when we hold hands?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Of course. HELLO, I don't like guys. Remember!"

"Oh right."

I looked around to find myself standing outside of Grove Ridge High School. Sierra, Miley, Brenna, Sanford, Emma, and Mandy were running towards us. I also noticed that I was squeezing Oliver's hand extra hard.

"Sorry." I said easing my grip.

"Hey, beautiful." Sierra said giving me a peck on the cheek. I kissed her back.

It was a simple thing the populars do, we give each other kisses on the cheeks, it means nothing. Like it also means nothing when we spank each other, we do this for fun and attention in the hallways.

"Hey Lil." Miley said giving me a short, wet kiss on the cheek. "What's wrong, hun?"

Hun, we just call each other that for fun. Like baby, sweetheart, sweetie, sexy, beautiful, etc.

"I was just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Doesn't matter." I looked at Oliver because he knew exactly what I was thinking about.

"If you ever want to talk about it. Okay hun?"

_Why would I want to talk about how I like you with………you!?!_

"Okay, sweetie. I just…um.. Don't want to talk about it right now, 'kay?"

"Okie Dokie."

I collapsed on my bed, Oliver and my cat, Lacey, beside me. All teary-eyed and mad I reached for the red envelope in the breast pocket of my shirt.

_Why can't love be easy??? Why can't Miley and I be together and everyone accepts it!?!? Will this ever be easy for me!!?!!_

I took the letter out of the envelope. It said:

_**Dear Lilly,**_

_**I know what you are. I don't know how Cleo could of missed the signs, they were **_

_**so obvious. You were always into sports and very good at everyone you attempted **_

_**to play. You always dressed sporty, until you "friends" changed you. The girl**_

_**you became one day, wasn't my Lil. It was some clone that monsters created.**_

_**I was sad to see my little girl being forced to change from her true self to some**_

_**monster clone. I wish you could be back to what you were, but only change **_

_**back if you really want to. Hope you find the girl that will complete you.**_

_**Love you forever and always,**_

Oliver could see how much I was crying, I never cry in front of him. He could tell that I wanted the only one that truly understands me.

"He's here, watching over you, in heaven." Oliver embraced me as I cried into his sleeve.

_**Your Daddy**_

_**P.S. I know you're scared, but I'll be home soon. Somebody has to fight for **_

_**this country, as you fight to be accepted. **_


	2. Hooking Up

**I do not own Hannah Montana.**

**Slash Warning: DONT LIKE, DONT READ!!!**

I can't seem to handle this anymore, I need Miley and I can tell that she needs me. I need to tell her, I got to. But what if… she thinks I'm gross and never talks to me again!?!

"Lilly are you all right???" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, just thinking." I replied snapping back from my thought.

"Still about Miley."

"Yeah."

"Clear your mind, forget about it."

"I can't, she's coming over in about an hour."

"Hey Lilly. I would be more comfortable if we go to your room." Miley said.

"Okay." I stuttered.

We climbed the stairs. My hands were sweating nervously. I love her like more than a friend. But she loves me as just a friend.

"There's something I need to tell you." Miley said.

"What?"

She pressed her lips against mine.

_OH MY GOD!!! Is this real or just a dream?!? Yeah, it's real!!!_

I pushed her away from me.

"Oliver told me." She said with a grin.

"Are you just doing this for me? Or did you just do that to break the news that we had to be forever friends?"

"No. I want to be more than friends with you."

I pushed her onto my bed.

"I want you, SO badly." I breathed while I got on top of her. "Are you sure you want me?"

"Of course. I love you, I always have. I just never realized it.

I squeezed her hips with my knees. I found myself (sort of) sitting on her. My hands started to unbotton her shirt. I could feel her hand crawling up my shirt and into my bra.

"Will you mom catch us?" Miley asked knowing that my mother doesn't know that I'm a lesbian.

"No. They're in Europe for a week. We could do this all week if we like."

My lips pressed against mine. It was just a simple kiss, until she forced her tonuge through my closed lips. Before I knew it, we were making out (while more like sticking our tonuges in each others throats.

"Fuck, you're a good kisser." Miley breathed heavily.

She pushed me over so she was on top of me. Hesitating, she pulled her shirt off. Before I could protest, she had use both in our bras and underwear making out on my bed.

"What if our friends find out?" I nervously blurted out.

"We don't give a shit, and stay together."

I laughed.

"You have a sexy laugh." She breathed on my neck.

"And you have a sexy ass." I squeezed her hindquarters tightly.

Her hand found it's way into my bra again. It not like I didn't mind, it's just weird to go to second base before you guys even hooked up. Geddit?

She took my hands off of her butt. She got off on me and kneed by my right hip.

"What are you doing?"

"This." She said in a sexy voice.

With her hand still in my bra, she bent over and started licking my stomach, just underneath my bellybutton. I moaned in enjoyment. _Was it okay to moan?_

She kept on licking lower and lower, until we were doing something very naughty (oral sex).

"I love you very much." She whispered removing her mouth from my pussy.

"And I need you body." I said between moans. Fuck, this felt extremely good!


	3. Telling Oliver

**I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR MYSPACE. **

**SLASH WARNING- DONT LIKE, DONT READ**

I woke up that morning lying naked next to my best friend. In a normal relationship it would be weird, but not in ours. I plan for it to be often.

"Hey sexy."

"Hey Lilly." I could feel her gazing up and down at my body. "Nice, tits (boobs)"

"Nice ass, again." I said.

"Does this mean we're together?"

"A lot of people do what we just did but never get together."

"But I want use to be together."

"Me too."

"It's official, we're girlfriend and girlfriend."

"What do we do now?"

"Do what every teen does- take racy photos."

We did. First one simple, we were in our bra and underwear pressed up against each other. Second, was us lying on my bed (in bra and underwear) making out. Next, was Miley lying on the bed, me sitting on top of her squeezing her hips with my knees? I was topless and she was reaching up holding onto my boobs. Fourth one, I was standing up and she was kneeling in front, on my licking my stomach. Last, one was my standing up and Miley was on all fours with her face in between my legs. In between these main pics (these were Miley's fav and oh, so sexy) were numerous nude photos and other racy ones.

"My mom would kill me if she found these pics." I said.

"She would kill you if she found out you were with me."

"Is it okay if I put some of these pictures on Myspace?"

"I don't give a shit."

"Okay. Lesbian photos uploaded!"

And that is were we made our first mistake.

"So how did it go with Miley?"

"You told her didn't you?"

"Yeah… So how did it go?" Oliver asked.

"Surprisingly well."

"Details."

"How do you put this in the shortest, cleaniest way…………. Miley gave me a blow job and I have a new girlfriend."

"Wait- she _gave_ YOU a blow job."

"Yeah."

"Wow. Now the weirdness starts."

"I don't really find it weird."

"To you it may not, but to me it kind of is. My two best friends going out. And if you guys break up I'll be caught in the middle of it all."

"Don't worry this morning we decided to remain friends even if we break-up. I mean we understand that if it's not meant to be, we're just meant to be best friends and not a couple."

"That's a good way to put it."

"Plus it makes me feel a whole lot better about dating her."

"Yeah. It would make me a lot better… if I was you."

"Oliver, I'm so glad that I have you to understand. You were the one who thought of the whole keeping me being a lesbian a secret by pretending to date you. And I owe you for telling Miley how I truly feel. Thank you." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will always be happy to help you." Oliver replied. "You are my best friend, the little sister I never had. I would do anything for you."


	4. Exposed

"Lilly, Lilly." Miley said bursting through my front door. "You HAVE to see this."

"What! No, hi. No kiss." I protested.

"Hey."

Miley pressed her lips against mine. But they quickly pulled away. I pulled her back in for another kiss. I forced my tongue to break through her lips. Miley moaned quietly. Her tongue rubbed against mine.

"What was it you wanted to show me?" I said pulling apart from Miley.

"This." Miley flipped one Channel 4 news. My favorite anchor lady (the very hot) Joanna Drewly appeared on the television. She was wearing a very sexy red blazer.

"The new story of the hour." Joanna said. "Racy photos of Mayor Stewart's 15 year old daughter have been posted on Myspace. The photos show Miley Stewart posing in her underwear and nude with her 16 year old best friend, Lilly Truscott. The public are madly responding to these so-called lesbian photos. What will the mayor think when he gets back from Europe? What do Lilly's parents think of this? We have been unable to contact Miley or Lilly for there comments on this story. Back to you John."

Miley shut off the TV. Oh my fucking God!!! What is my friends see this.

"Do you think Sierra, Brenna, Sanford, Emma, and Mandy will see this?" I asked.

"I don't know do they watch the news."

"Let's hope they don't."

"I don't want them to treat us like Jhonny Grogan, I don't want to change schools."

"What will Jake say?"

"I don't want to know. What will your parents do?"

"I do not want to know, hopefully this will die down before they return from Europe."

"Same here. But I doubt that'll happen since he's the mayor and I'm his daughter."

"Will you leave me because it was my idea to take the photos?" Miley asked.

"Of course not, I love you. Are you gonna break up with me because it was my idea to put the pics on Myspace?"

"No, you're my girlfriend. I am not your boyfriend, only boyfriends would do that."

We both burst into laughing.

"You know what." I said. "There is nobody here but use… we have the whole upstairs to ourselves."

Miley and I jumped off the coach and were running upstairs as we stripped our clothes off.


	5. Lesbian Sex Revisited

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time, it's been forever since we have." Miley said getting on top of me.

"We did this yesterday." I giggled.

"I know- but it seems like forever."

I pressed my lips against Miley's. Her tongue found a way into my mouth. Miley's tongue felt hot in my mouth, but it was an enjoyable hot feeling. The force of her naked body against mine also felt good.

"You know all the rumors about me and Jake having sex."

"Yes."

"They're not true. I was a virgin until one night ago."

"How can we not be virgins if we can't exactly have sex with each other."

"For lesbians and bisexuals, our sex is getting naked and making out with each other."

"How do you know this?"

"Online. I went to a bunch of sites for lesbian and bisexual people. Until I found a site that really helped me .com. I talked to people just like us and I made new friends. It was actually fun. It is also like a lesbian dating site."

"That's just great."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm a little uneasy with being considered a virgin."

"It's okay, this will make you feel better." She pressed her lips against mine.

I could feel her hips and pussy (vagina) pushing against my stomach. The rhythm of her humps was going through my head, one….two….three….four….five….six….seven….eight. Was I alright with her humping me? Probably, because a little part inside of me didn't want her to stop. And to show her I enjoyed it, a moan escaped from my mouth before I could stop it.

We rolled over, so that I was the one on top. Miley then rolled me over so that she was on top, then I rolled her over so that I was on top. Then, we both rolled off the bed.

"Fuck, that hurt." I said holding onto my back.

"I don't think I can get up." Miley complained.

I offered her my hand. She accepted it and I got her off of the floor.

"Let's get back on here." Miley pushed me back onto my queen-sized bed. But she just stood there at the foot of the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She started to shake her hips side-to-side. Miley sexily ran her hands up her body. Her juicy thighs were first. Then they moved to her hips. Next her stomach. Miley then cupped her boobs like some sexy stripper. Her hands moved from her boobs to her hips. They moved from her hips until she was sexily rubbing between her legs.

Miley moved from standing on the to standing on my bed. She moved around the bed post like it was a stripper pole. She humped the pole to the same rhythm as she had humped me, one….two….three….four….five….six….seven….eight. I just laid back on my bed and enjoyed the site.

"Where did you learn how to strip like that?" I asked Miley as she danced around the bed post.

"Where did you learn to be that sexy?" Miley giggled for like five minutes. "Jake. We use to go to strip clubs with fake IDs. And the nights we would get so close to having sex, I would strip for him."

"If you weren't in love with me, would you of already of have sex with Jake?"

"Yesterday he told me he got a hotel room for us tonight. I don't think that I should go since I'm now dating you."

"But your basically are still dating him, I mean you guys never broke up."

"Yeah. But what do you want me to do, have sex with him then break up with him?"

"Go tonight, them in like one to two weeks break up with him."

"I guess so."

"Go get him girlfriend!"


	6. And I'd give up forever to touch you

**To clarify confusion: Lilly told Miley to go sleep with Jake so that he would never suspect that Miley and Lilly were a couple.**

**Miley sings the son Iris by Goo Goo Dolls in this chapter, lyrics may not be correct. They are off a website.**

"Hey Lilly." Sierra said as she, Emma, Sanford, Mandy, and Brenna walked up to me. "We saw the racy photos of you and Miley, what was those about?"

"You know, um…we were just bored and…um…"

"Hey, Miley… Miley, come over here." Sierra was motioning for Miley to come forward.

Miley saw me and started freaking out she had her do-they-know face on.

"Hey, Miley." Sierra said. "So I heard Jake got you guys a room. So… spill."

"Nothing happened.'

"What do you mean nothing happened?' Emma asked.

"Nothing happened between us."

"So you guys didn't have sex." Sanford concluded.

"No instead. Jake broke up with me." I could see tears running from Miley's eyes.

"Oh you poor baby." Mandy embraced Miley.

"What did he say?" Brenna asked.

"He said that he didn't love me anymore. And that he suspects that I am cheating on him."

"Well are you?"

"No." Miley sobbed.

I looked at Miley. She's sad that Jake broke up with _her_. That just proves that she loves Jake more than she loves me.

I looked at Miley with disappointment and left.

"Lilly, is something wrong?" Miley said into her phone.

"Why don't you go cry about your boyfriend breaking up with you." I snapped bitterly.

Right now is one of those moments that you totally loose it. Instead of thinking of logically things (She cried over Jake to make it look like she actually was sad) you snap at the people you love. And that was exactly what I am doing now.

"Lilly, you know that was just an act to make Sierra, Emma, Sanford, Mandy, and Brenna think that I really love Jake. But I don't… I love you."

OMFG!!! She just used the three words that I feared- I LOVE YOU. Holy shit, what do I do now???

I just remained silent and confused.

Miley started to sing. "And I'd give up forever to touch you. 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment. And all I can breathe is your life. 'Cause sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight."

I joined her. Together we continued singing. "And I don't want the world to see me. 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken. I just want you to know who I am."

We continued to sing until my face was red and I was out of breath. Singing really helped me calm down.

"Lilly, I really do love you. Jake doesn't mean a thing to me. He use to, but that's before I realized that I loved _you_. And if we want this to work, your gonna have to trust me on this." She took a pause to catch her breath. "When I'm awake at night, I lay in my bed and worry about what people will think if they found out I was bi. Then I think who cares what all those people will think. I have an amazing girlfriend to forget about all those people with. Lilly, I really do love you."

And then I said it. The thing I vowed to never say to anyone besides my parents.

"I love you, Miley."


	7. Coming Out

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ: Please no rude comments. I got one that made me really sad. The person asked me exactly how old I was since the grammar was wrong and so was the spelling. They even asked me what foreign country I am from. And that person told me that I don't know anything about lesbian love. It really hurt my feelings. If you have nothing nice to say, please don't say it at all. If you find something incorrect (my grammar or spelling) please tell me in a kind way. I enjoy your comments, as long as they're kind and respectful. Thank you. XOXOXO Lacey. **

**Christmas update: Sorry guys I haven't been writing!!! ****L I've been really busy with mid-terms and the family all flyin' in from Alabama and Missouri. So my mother wouldn't let me on the computer, which totally sucked! I got really pissed at her. I had a really fun time with my family. My whole family bought my sister, Stormy, a Porsche. We also rented a huge party bus and rode around in that. It was SO much fun!**

**January 19 Update: I AM SO SORRY GUYS I HAVENT BEEN WRITING!!! But me and my family are moving into a bigger house and it is SO busy. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! ****L**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miley and my relationship was at an all time high. We went on a bunch off dates. I had the most fun that I've ever had in my entire life. For once I felt free and in love. Miley felt the same way. And everyone at school seemed to forget about the racy picture incident; Miley's parent did not.

"What the hell are these?" Miley's dad yelled angrily. He thrusted some copies of the racy photos into Miley's hands.

"We were, um… bored." Miley replied sheepishly.

"Bored. BORED! Well you boredness has got our family a lot of publicity. And not good publicity!"

"I'm sorry. Geez!" Tears ran from Miley's eyes.

'Explain yourself. I do not want my daughter to be pressed against another girl like a lesbian. People are starting to think that you're a lesbian and that you and Lilly are going out."

"Well let them think that!' Miley blabbed. Her father raised his eyebrows.

"What are you now suddenly a lesbian!" He gave me an unpleasant look.

"No, I'm not a lesbian! Lesbians only like _girls_, like Lilly here." More unpleasant looks. "I like boys _and_ girls, I am bisexual. And Lilly and I are going out!"

Miley's dad looked at us with great disgust. He pointed his finger at her. "And you call yourself my daughter?" His eyes shot from her to me. "Get out of here you lesbian, gay people disgust me. How about you take your girlfriend with you. She is no longer welcome in _MY house. Go live together so you can fuck each other whenever you damn feel like it. Lilly fuck Miley really hard, as hard as you can fuck her! How about so hard that she'll forget that I am even her dad. Because from now on I don't care about your guys' lesbian romance. I don't care that I even know you! Just get out of my fucking house!"_

"_Well can I at least get my belongings?" Miley sobbed._

"_Sure, since only bisexuals have use for those!" _

"_GO TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miley screamed._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Mom can Miley live here until things clear up and home?" I asked._

"_Sure, no problem. What's the drama at your house." My mom asked curiously._

"_Uh, my dad freaked out when I told him I was bisexual." Miley replied._

"_Oh, you poor baby." My mother threw her arms around Miley. "Lilly if you were bisexual I would love you for who you are."_

_I should tell her now._

"_Uh, Mom."_

"_Yes, dear." She let go of Miley._

"_I'm not bisexual………because I am a lesbian."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. "A mother needs to know these things."_

"_I thought you would freak out like Miley's dad did."_

"_No, I would love you if you were straight , bi, or gay. I am happy that you are gay."_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_You damn bet I am!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_So my little girl's gay?" My dad asked seeming kind of scared. "Did we do anything wrong?"_

"_No Dad. You didn't do anything wrong I would have been a lesbian anyways." I assured him._

"_Ah. Inies for Lilly, not outies." My little brother Lawrence teased. Lawrence is 13 years old of annoyance. He lives to torture me._

"_Shut up." Mom order._

"_If you guys want to make out tell me. I like to see two girls sucking face, or better pussys." Lawrence flashed a smile at Miley._

"_Lawrence be kind to your sister, this is tough times for her and Miley. They are worrying about how people will except them." Mom said._

"_Thanks Mom for backing me up." I whispered._

"_I just want what's best for my girl. Even if people aren't happy with it." And she hugged me tighter than she even had._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Miley." I said unsurely. I had to say it now, get it out in the open. I needed to tell her what I wanted to say. "Since our parents know about you and me, um do you think….um-"_

"_The people at school should." Miley finished my sentence._

"_Yeah."_

"_I was thinking the same thing. We should tell them."_

"_And Oliver would finally get a real girlfriend. He needs one SO badly."_

"_Yeah."_

"_So should we tell them tomorrow?"_

"_Sure why not." _


	8. Decision

**IMPORTANT!!! READ BEFORE STORY:**

**Rude comments will not be tolerated, they will be removed. Also any comments offending gays or bisexuals will be removed.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!! I have big plans and surprises for this story.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Oliver. It's Lilly. I need to talk to you. Call me back. Bye." I hung up the phone. Why wasn't he answering, Oliver always answers his phone.

**I threw the phone down gently because I didn't want to wake up Miley. It was after midnight and I knew Miley needed to sleep. She had a rough day yesterday. Getting yelled at by her dad and getting kicked out of her own house. And later today will be even more stressful.**

**I quietly walked around my kitchen waiting for my phone to vibrate. Oliver will call. He has to.**

**After countless hours of pacing, I laid down next to Miley. Sleep quickly conquered my body, and I fell into a deep slumber.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When I woke up I noticed the clock said 12:00. Ah hell! I was late to school. I turned over to find Miley sound asleep beside me. I shook her awake.**

"**What!" She snapped her eyes still closed. "Oh, it's you."**

"**Do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked.**

"**Yeah. Your mom said it would be to stressful to send us to school today. So she's letting us stay home."**

"**Well, that's very kind of her."**

"**Yeah. Well, I better be getting dressed. Your mom promised she would take me shopping. She thinks I need a new wardrobe to start my new life. Isn't that SO sweet?"**

**I smiled at the thought of my mom wanting to cleanse my girlfriend of her old life. "Yeah, that really is sweet."**

"**Please don't bother to come with us, I really want you to rest. We all think it's best for you." Miley said pushing me back down as I tried to get up. "Well I see you later." She kissed me on the cheek and departed.**

**I picked up my phone and tried Oliver again, but he didn't answer. "Hey Oliver. It's me again. Call me back. I probably think you're at school."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I slept until 3:30. The doorbell woke me up. Mom and Miley weren't home yet. I pushed myself out of bed and towards the door. I probably looked terrible but I didn't really care.**

"**Oliver!" I jumped into his arms the moment I saw him.**

"**I got your call. I tried to call you back but when you didn't answer I decided to come over." He said.**

"**I have so much to tell you! Let's go inside." I pulled him into the house.**

"**What? Why are you so jumpy?" He demanded to know.**

"**First of all my parents know, and so do Miley's."**

"**Wow."**

"**Yeah. But Miley's didn't take it so well. They kicked her out of her own house. So now she's living with us."**

"**Wow. Where is she now?"**

"**My mom took her shopping. Anyways, tomorrow at school Miley and I are gonna tell everyone about us."**

"**Wow!"**

"**I know!"**

"**Are you sure you want to do this?" Oliver asked.**

"**Positive. Miley and I already decided."**

"**Whoa!"**

"**Yeah! So you and me don't have to pretend that we are going out anymore."**

**Oliver looked kind of uneasy when I told him this.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked leaning forward. I gently put my hand on his knee.**

**After many moments of silence Oliver mumbled something I couldn't understand.**

"**What?"**

"**But I'm in love with you." He said. He leaned closer to me until our lips meet. I didn't break apart like I should have, I allowed him to kiss me. **


	9. Cheater

**IMPORTANT!!! PLEASE READ:**

**I know last chapter's ending was kind of shocking and this one will also be. But it'll just tie in with the rest of the story and the sequel that will come soon.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I didn't pull away from Oliver. I just allowed him to kiss me, right there in my kitchen when my mom and girlfriend could come back any second. After five minutes Oliver separated his lips from mine.**

"**Lilly, are you even concerned about Miley right now?" Oliver asked.**

**I didn't reply to his question. I just pressed my lips against his.**

**I don't know how we managed but we walked all the way from the kitchen to my room with our lips still pressed together. I plopped onto the bed, and Oliver gently laid down on top of me. Our lips not separating for one moment. **

**I was too wrapped up in the moment to realize anything. That I was basically cheating on my girlfriend/best friend with my other best friend. And that my girlfriend and my mom could walk into the room any moment. **

**The only thing that matter was kissing Oliver. It felt as if our lips broke apart I would die. I would perish without his lips pressed against. He also seemed wrapped up in the moment, but both our hearts knew this was wrong.**

**The only moment our lips parted for about fifteen minutes was when my mom called me. She informed me that her and Miley were going to have dinner together so they could discuss Miley's future. She offered to come pick me up but I just told her to bring me a pizza.**

**And I was relieved by the fact that I knew Oliver and I had an hour to do whatever we want.**

**Our lips stayed pressed together as we both undressed. I could feel Oliver's hands running down my back. They stopped and squeezed my butt.**

**We stopped making out to catch our breaths. We were staring into each other's eyes. Oliver gentle ran his fingertips down the front of my body, but forcefully grabbed my breast causing me to moan loudly.**

"**Did that hurt?" He asked his hands still clutched to my boobs only more lightly.**

"**No that felt good. Keep squeezing them with all your might." Another moan escaped from my mouth as he squeezed my breast even harder.**

**He kept on squeezing my breast as I squeezed his ass. Moans from our mouths poured into the air simultaneously. The sensation felt good to both of us.**

**And as I felt something slip into my vagina, I knew the walls were think so that the neighbors couldn't hear our moans and groans. **


	10. The Ending

**IMPORTANT!!! PLEASE READ:**

**LAST CHAPTER! I am happy, yet kind of sad. Well, then I am going to start the sequel that will be in Miley's point of view. I'm not sure what to title that one yet, but I have a few ideas. I know some of you probably don't like where this story is going but I PROMISE you Miley and Lilly will end up together in the end. Probably not in the sequel but maybe the book after that, I haven't decided yet. **

**I hope you enjoy the conclusion of My Best Friend's Hot!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I told my mom that I had fallen ill and couldn't go to school. She didn't buy that. But she did let me stay home.**

"**You just don't want Sierra, Emma, Sanford, Mandy, and Brenna to find out just yet. I'll let you go to school once your ready to tell them." Mom told me.**

"**I'll stay home with you if you want me to." Miley suggested.**

"**No. You should go. They might suspect something if we're both absent again."**

**Miley just nodded and pressed her lips against my forehead. "I love you." She whispered in my ear before departing.**

**Later that day I tried to avoid Miley as much as possible, which was really hard with her living in my house. I ignored all calls from Oliver.**

**The next day I told my mom that I wasn't ready to go to school just yet. And Miley suggested to tell Sierra, Emma, Sanford, Mandy, and Brenna about us. I shook my head and told her I wasn't ready for them to know yet. **

**I think my mom suspected something else was wrong. And she insisted that I should go see Dr. Wilbur. I refused to.**

**I barely talked to anyone and ignored all calls, until Thursday. Oliver called because he thought I was mad at him, so I answered my cell.**

"**Are you mad at me?" He asked the instant I put the phone to my ear.**

"**No, of course not." I told him.**

"**It sure feels like you are. You're ignoring me."**

"**I'm sorry. I'm just….confused."**

"**I know how you feel."**

"**All my life I have been labeling myself as a lesbian. And after Monday night I don't know anymore."**

"**I know how you feel." Oliver repeated.**

"**Can you come over later?" I asked.**

"**I'm heading out the door right now." Oliver said.**

"**Okay. See you then."**

**My mom and Miley were already sitting in my living room when Oliver arrived. He gave Miley a quick hug and took a seat next to her. I stood in front of them pacing. They all looked at me with curious eyes wondering what I'd say next.**

**I stopped pacing and just looked each of them in the eyes. I didn't realize I was crying until I fell to my knees. My body shaking with every sob. Miley, Oliver, and Mom all rushed over to me with great concern.**

"**What's wrong?" Miley asked me taking my face in her hands.**

"**I pregnant." **


End file.
